Exclusive!
by Volitan
Summary: The newspaper or should that be news PADD? report following Spock and Uhura's wedding.


**Exclusive!**

_Disclaimer:_

I am an amateur author of false name,

I borrow worlds of another's fame.

I stake no claim on recognised locations,

Neither do I own canon situations.

I merely come here to spend a while,

Reading other's work; writing my own style.

I earn no money, no wage, no dosh.

I gain no finance, no revenue, no cash.

I do not mean to step on legal toes,

I mean no infringement, I'm friend not foe.

So please, do come in, relax, unwind.

I hope in my work, enjoyment you will find.

A/N: I always find it really sad that all these A-list (and various other letters of the alphabet) celebrities (and I use the term 'celebrities' loosely) sell their wedding photographs and wedding stories to the highest glossy-magazine bidder. Surely there are more important things in the world to spend millions of pounds (or other currency of your choice) on? Anyway… before I get into a rant… I wondered who'd get the scoop on the Spock/Uhura wedding; and this little fic was spawned. It really didn't turn out as originally planned, but most of my fics do that! I hope you enjoy.

A/N ii: I imagine that my fictional 'newspaper' (or, futuristic equivalent of) is the equivalent of a broadsheet, rather than a tabloid – I can't see Star Fleet (or Spock & Uhura) wanting their wedding info in the gossip pages, but there are a few funny bits in here too.

***

**FEDERATION DAILY NEWS NET EXCLUSIVE!**

**LOVE AND LOGIC AMONG THE STARS.**

**STAR FLEET OFFICERS WED IN SPACE.**

Article by Idella Lashawn.

It has been confirmed this morning by _Star Fleet,_ that a wedding has been performed on the Flagship _USS Enterprise_. The youngest Star Fleet Captain, James T. Kirk, famous for his role in saving Earth from the war criminal Nero, performed the ceremony between his First and Science Officer, Commander Spock (also famous for his crucial role in defeating Nero), and head of communications, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.

Many believed that the relationship would not last, Commander Spock was raised according to the teachings of _Surak_; and Lieutenant Uhura has been reported to be a lively, expressive, outgoing personality. However, this may be one of the many occasions where opposites certainly do attract.

The couple are very private, but reports suggest that the pair became involved around the time of the tragedy involving Nero; there have been reports of Lieutenant Uhura supporting the greatly bereaved half-Vulcan after the destruction of his home planet, and the loss of his human Mother, Lady Amanda Grayson. However, other unconfirmed reports suggest an earlier attachment. The pair announced their relationship to the _Enterprise_ crew over two years ago, four months into their first mission.

The wedding ceremony itself was a simple, secular affair, held on the _Enterprise's _largest observation deck while docked at Star Base Three. No press were permitted to witness the ceremony, and only the official photographer was permitted to record the event in images. It is reported that Commander Spock worked personally on the computer programming that prevents the images being copied or transmitted without the Bride or Groom's permission.

The wedding and reception were attended by the bride's immediate family, Groom's father, an elderly, unknown Vulcan male named Selek (presumed to be a relative of Commander Spock), Admiral Christopher Pike and the entire _USS Enterprise_ crew. Federation Daily News were later told: _**'It was great, **__**everyone**__** was invited! We were there to celebrate with two people who want to spend the rest of their lives together. Rank just didn't matter. And because we were docked at Star Base Three, there wasn't a skeleton crew needed to run the ship – so literally everyone could attend!'**_

The groom wore his Star Fleet dress uniform, opting to forgo Vulcan traditional robes. Standing alongside him as groomsmen were Dr. Leonard McCoy (Chief Medical Officer); Commander Montgomery Scott (Chief Engineer); Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (Pilot and Tactical Officer); and Lieutenant Pavel Chekov, (Chief Navigator). They were described by one female guest as _**'Even MORE dangerously handsome in their dress uniforms'**_.

The Bride, however, chose to not wear uniform. She was reported to be simply stunning in the elegant white gown that Commander Spock's late Mother, wore to her own wedding to Ambassador Sarek. The gown looked no worse for wear after having been on display in the Museum of Federation Culture since the wedding between Commander Spock's parents.

One witness said: _**'It fitted **__**perfectly**__**; the dress is all the very best bits of Vulcan Wedding Fashion and all the best bits of Western Earth Wedding Fashion in one piece!'**_ Another person commented: _**'[the dress] is timeless in its elegance… and is a style that will never go out of fashion.' **_

Ambassador Sarek was witnessed speaking quietly with the Bride before the ceremony, handing the bride a silver chain with a small sapphire pendent (stating that she was lacking 'something blue'). He also assisted the Bride's Mother in pinning the Vulcan-style headdress into place on her daughter, invoking a few joyful tears from both Earth women. After this, the Ambassador was reported to have touched the back of his index and middle fingers of one hand gently above Lieutenant Uhura's eyebrows – a Vulcan gesture akin to kissing a child on the forehead – before taking his seat in the congregation.

Lieutenant Uhura was supported by her Maid of Honour, Christine Chapel (Head Nurse); and fellow Xenolinguist, Sequoia. The bridesmaids wore elegant empire-line chiffon-covered-silk dresses that were described later as _**'Persian-blue-cat-ish grey'**_**.** It was also commented that _**'The colour of the bridesmaids matched both their complexions really well, Nurse Chapel being blonde with a pale complexion; and Ensign Sequoia being Andorian. They both looked absolutely lovely, neither complexion clashed with the dresses'**_.

The Earth tradition of throwing the bride's bouquet was met with a frenzy of all the Enterprise's single females; it was caught by one of the female engineers, lieutenant Kimberly Hayes. She gave no comment on the matter to our reporter.

Commander Spock was convinced to remove and throw his bride's garter by his Captain… However, it accidentally hit Admiral Pike in the eye as he conversed with other members of the crew, ricocheting into Commander Scott's drink. Commander Scott later joked with our reporter: _**"Well, wasn't it a lucky day for engineering? **__**Both**__** the flowers **__**and**__** the garter! Didn't we do well? I guess these things that get thrown at weddings are like public transport hover vehicles – you wait ages for one, then two come along at once!" **_Admiral Pike suffered no serious injury, other than slight redness and irritation in his eye; this was soon remedied by Maid of honour (and Head Nurse) Christine Chapel.

In a brief statement issued via Star Fleet Command, Captain Kirk commented that he had _**'thoroughly enjoyed'**_ performing his first marriage ceremony as captain, and that he had been '_**probably the**__**most nervous person in the room**_**' **at the time. He openly wished the pair _**'…the most constructive probability outcomes, enlightenment and peace; as well as all the luck and happiness in the universe.**_**'**

The Federation Daily News Net team extend our most sincere congratulations to the couple, who will be having their official honeymoon during their next shore leave in three months time.

See the next section for archived images of the wedding between Ambassador Sarek and the late Lady Grayson for images of the wedding dress.


End file.
